Miraculous: Tales of Bridgette and Felix
by Robotics Fangirl
Summary: We know that Marinette and Adrien are the current Miraculous holder, but what about their predecessors? Meet Felix D'Noire and Bridgette Romanova. Find out how two teenagers managed to protect their city from evil.
1. A Dilemma

**(longest author's note in history of author's notes)**

 **Hi readers! First fanfiction for this fandom, and second fanfiction I've ever published. I really love reading about these two! Don't get me wrong, I love our little cinnamon roll Adrien, but Felix would've been a great addition to the how too! Before you read the prologue, I need to explain a few things first:**

 **1 Time and Place**

 **Since I know absolutely nothing about France, this story is going to take place in a city close to my town. The year is going to be 2009, which we'll say is about 6 years before Adrien and Marinette became the Miraculous Wielders.**

 **2 Master Fu**

 **Obviously Master Fu lives in France, and at some point before that Asia in his 186 year life, so who says that he doesn't move around a lot? He lives in the location this story takes place.**

 **3 Villains**

 **Obviously, akumas are only a problem when the butterfly Miraculous is corrupted, so it probably hasn't happened very often. That being said, the villains in this story are just going to be bank robbers, burglars, etc. Kind of like Daredevil's vigilante style.**

 **5\. Regarding Felix/Bridgette**

 **If you don't know, MLB was originally going to be an anime about two teens named Marinette and Felix (the original version of Adrien). In the PV (a short 3-minute clip of what the show was going to be) Felix was portrayed as a rude and grumpy teen who didn't show kindness to many people. Unlike Adrien, he didn't want to take up the mantle of the cat Miraculous, but was unable to take the ring off until he got a kiss from ladybug.**

 **Bridgette is 100% fanon, which means the fandom made her up to go with Felix (hence why she has an OC tag). Bridgette can be portrayed anyway the author wishes, from personality to looks.**

 **I have big ideas for this fanfiction, but it won't be updated very often, since my avengers fanfiction** _ **"My Name is Carter**_ **" is my #1 priority right now. However, I can promise you it will be updated at least once every month. Don't worry about this story not being complete; I have every chapter planned out, but haven't put them into full sentences yet.**

 **Now, I present to you, Miraculous: Tales of Bridgette and Felix!**

0o0o0o0o

Hamilton.

It may not be a big or as interesting as Toronto or Niagara Falls, but it was still visited by thousands every year.

If you asked a tourist what Hamilton was, they might say it was a factory city, since the entire harbor was covered in Dofasco's factories.

Others might say it was a city surrounded in nature, from over 200 waterfalls to the Royal Botanical Gardens, where dozens of endangered species thrive.

And yet others would say it's a city shrouded in colourful history, from Dundurn Castle to Battlefield House, a key place in the War of 1812.

Whatever a tourist says, they usually conclude that Hamilton is an amazing place to visit, and probably wouldn't be a bad place to live.

Wrong.

The city may seem peaceful to outsiders, but alas, it is not. Gun violence, murder, and even worst things go on everyday in this small place people call home.

Someone knew this city needed help, and only he had the power to do so.

It was time for the Miraculous to make an appearance once again.

0o0o0o0o

"Master, we can't use them for a problem as tiny as this. There is no need for so much power without a super villain involved."

The old Chinese man look at the tiny green being floating in front of him and smiled wearily. "Wayzz, people in this city are starting to lose hope. It is no longer safe for anyone to walk alone at night. They need help, and only we can provide it."

Wayzz nodded sadly. "As usual, you are right."

The man walked over to an old phonograph gathering dust in the corner of his shop. After pressing the buttons on the side of it, the instrument opened to reveal a hexagonal wooden box. The man opened it to reveal five animal themed pieces of jewelry.

As the man peered into the chest, Wayzz flew in front and started flying to look at each piece of jewelry individually. "Which do you think this city needs? The defensive power of the Bee, or illusion of Trixx to help everything seem okay?" He mused.

The man shook his head. "Neither. This situation calls for all we've got."

The kwami's eyes went wide. "You don't mean the Ladybug and the Cat Miraculous! You've never been desperate enough to activate them!

The man picked the earrings and ring out of the box. "desperate times call for desperate measures. We need the cat to destroy the evil in the city, and the ladybug to help those affected."

"You are right once again, old friend." The man closed the box and put it back in the instrument, leaving no trace of the power it held inside.

0o0o0o0o

 **I think the note was longer than the actual prologue! Please R &R if you want to see another chapter up soon! **


	2. Chosen: Part 1

**Author's note: The only thing I'm saying here is that I desperately need a beta for this story. If you would like to help, please PM me ASAP!**

 **Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o

"C'mon, Bridgette! Let's go to Gore Park! I wanna see the pigeons!"

Bridgette groaned and banged her forehead against the dining room table, making some milk spill out of her bowl of cereal. Of course, she had to babysit Nadia while her brother Sasha (who was supposed to be watching the four year old) went to "help" his best friend choose his courses for school next week.

Bridgette could've got Sasha in trouble if she told their dad, but he already left for work. It wasn't worth bothering him at a job they so desperately need.

"Can we? Can we? Can we?" Nadia poked Bridgette in the arm, trying to get an answer. She sighed as she gave her sister a weak smile.

"Sure, Nad. Just let me finish eating, okay?" Nadia nodded excitedly and went to get ready.

Bridgette quickly finished her cereal and stood up, wondering why the heck she agreed to babysit her younger sister. _You're a pushover_ , her best friend Raina's voice rang in her ears. _If I asked you to jump off a cliff you probably would._

Bridgette smiled fondly at the memory. Raina was on a cruised for the rest of the summer, so it's not like Bridgette had anything better to do anyways.

Unlike Raina, who was hyper and outgoing, Bridgette was quiet and reserved, with few friends.

Rinsing her bowl and putting it in the cupboard, Bridgette went to get changed (a purple tank top and a pair of black shorts). She put her waist length red hair into a braid and went downstairs to meet her sister, who was currently trying to put her shoes on the wrong feet.

"Let me help." Offered Bridgette. After putting her own shoes on, she quickly packed a bag with two bottles of water, a book, some change, and wrote a note saying where they were going so her father wouldn't wonder when he got back from his shift.

Taking her sister's hand, they walked out of their apartment door and down the flight of stairs to the first floor of the house. The decades old house was split into three apartments; one in the basement, one on the first floor, and her family's on the second floor and attic.

"How did you like the tour of the school yesterday, Nadia?" Asked Bridgette as they walked towards the downtown centre. Her younger sister was starting kindergarten at the school down the street.

Her sister's eyes lit up. "It was awesome, птичка. The teacher was very nice. I cannot wait until I can go to school like you and Sasha!" Nadia went onto explain about how she made new friends during her visiting day, two days before the actual school year started.

They walked for a few minutes before reaching a red light, and Nadia was still talking a mile a minute.

"– and there were also twins, just like you and Sasha, but they didn't fight as much." Nadia stopped, trying to catch her breath. "I think the first day of school is going to be fun." She admitted.

Bridgette chuckled. "that's good, Nad." The light changed, and the sisters walked across the crosswalk, Nadia now telling Bridgette about the activities that she did.

While Nadia was still explaining her day to her sister, Bridgette's mind wandered elsewhere.

She started high school in less than two days, and unlike her sister, Bridgette was not excited one bit. While her sister was hyped for her first day of school, Bridgette was dreading it. She never liked school; too many mean kids and terrible teachers, not to mention the lack of funding since her elementary school was in central downtown Hamilton.

Even though Bridgette's family lived downtown, they weren't terribly poor, but she would barely consider them middle class. Their apartment was small and rundown, but they still got 3 meals a day, which Bridgette would always be thankful for, considering their father's lousy paying job was their only source of income, unless if you counted Sasha's delivering newspaper ads in the summer.

"Aren't you listening, птичка?" Demanded Nadia, snapping Bridgette out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Nadia, I'm thinking about my school too." Admitted Bridgette. "Can you repeat yourself?"

"I said—oh look! We're here!" Squealed Nadia, pointing too the small park. "Let's go, let's go!" Nadia practically dragged Bridgette across the street.

Gore Park was situated in between the two lanes of King Street East. It didn't have much (just a fountain, benches, and grass, really), but Nadia loved coming here because of the dozens and dozens of pigeons.

"You go play, Nad." Said Bridgette, sitting down on a bench. "I'll be here reading."

Nadia shook her head. "No, птичка. First we need to go make a wish in the fountain." Nadia dug her hand into her overalls pocket, bringing out two pennies. "Sasha said he doesn't want these, so now they're my wishing coins." She placed one in Bridgette's hand. "Can we please buy a wish?"

Before Brigette even answered, Nadia was already dragging her over to the fountain across the park.

When they reached the fountain, Nadia let go of her sister's hand and blew on the coin. "You need to close your eyes." Instructed Nadia, staring at her sister with those big, green eyes. "Then you blow, and your wish will come true, like this." Nadia shut her eyes tight, took a deep breath, and threw the coin into the fountain, where it landed with a splash.

Nadia opened her eyes and grinned at her sister. "You're turn, Bridgette. And don't be like Sasha who says he's too old for wishes, Promise?"

Bridgette nodded. "Promise." Mimicking Nadia, she blew on the coin and closed her eyes.

 _I wish I had a more exciting life. I wish I was more outgoing and wasn't afraid to speak my mind._ After throwing her coin in the fountain, Nadia started clapping.

"Your wish is going to come true! I can feel it, птичка." Exclaimed Nadia excitedly. Bridgette was about to tell Nadia how her wish was going to come true too when she heard shouting.

Turning around, she saw a guy not much older than her waving a gun around, shouting at a nearby group of preteens that were probably around 11, 12 at the most. Eyes wide, she was shocked to see the teenager taking aim at one of the girl in the group.

Acting on instinct, she tackled Nadia to the ground, so that the fountain was between them and the guy with the gun. A gunshot rang out, and Bridgette hugged Nadia against the ground tightly.

There was lots of shouting, but luckily Bridgette didn't think anyone had been hurt yet.

"птичка, what's happening?" Whispered Nadia. Are those kids okay?"

Those words hit Bridgette like a freight train. _Children, younger than me._

Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the fact that she _did_ just make a wish saying that she wanted a more exciting life. Whatever it was, Bridgette made a choice.

"Stay here, and stay down, or else we won't go get hot dogs after, got it?" Bridgette didn't wait for an answer before she crept around the fountain, behind the shooter's back.

"Please don't hurt us, we are sorry about the car, we'll pay for the damages." Whimpered one of the kids.

"Fuck off." He aimed the gun. "You think that since you live in Ancaster, you can get what you want, you little spoiled brats, but you're about to learn that's _not_ how it works."

Right before he pulled the trigger, Bridgette tackled him from the side.

In all honesty, she didn't know why she did it. She had a good chance of getting shot herself, but she wasn't thinking of that right now. All she was thinking of was the look of terror on the kid's face, thinking this was the end.

She slammed into him, knocking the teen to the ground. The gun slid a few metres away, in front of a blond hair boy who was hiding behind a bench.

The shooter was shocked, to say the least. When he realized what had happened, he aimed a punch for Bridgette's face, but she rolled off him just in time.

He paid no attention to Bridgette while he looked around widely for the gun, finally spotting it near the blond teenager, who still wasn't moving, just staring between the gun and the shooter, who was now making a mad dash for it.

"What are you doing? Grab it!" Yelled Bridgette to the boy.

When the shooter was less than a metre away, thank God the boy had enough common sense to kick it in the opposite direction, right into the middle of the busiest street in the city.

Bridgette breathed a sigh of relief, partially since the gun was gone, and partially since she heard sirens. Soon, there were several police cars, with two officers putting hand cuffs on the shooter, who was too stunned to move.

Bridgette went to grab Nadia, who (thank God) hadn't moved from the spot where Bridgette left her.

They started walking home about twenty minutes later, after the police finished questioning

"Would you like a ride back to your home?" Offered the particularly nice officer who had been questioning Bridgette.

"It's fine, Ma'am." Answered Bridgette. "It's a beautiful day, and our place isn't that far."

While Bridgette bid the officer a goodbye, she didn't notice a man in a red print Hawaiian shirt watching her intently, a smile on his face.

0o0o0o0o

Twenty minutes later when they reached the house, Sasha was sitting on the frontsteps, arms crossed and looking pissed.

"идиот" He swore. "Dad is going to kill you when he gets home."

Bridgette walked right past him up the stairs to their apartment, holding Nadia's hand. "Yeah, cause it's my fault that some idiot felt like threatening some children." She swung open the door to the apartment and patted Nadia on the back. "You go watch TV while Sash and I make supper." Nadia happily complied and headed to the small living room.

Bridgette walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms. "Where is dad?"

"Looking for you." Answered Sasha, getting some uncooked pasta from the cupboard. "We were watching the game, and suddenly Mrs. Laura from downstairs barges in here and turns on the news, which is showing Gore park, and guess who's in the security camera picture they're showing? A girl with red braided hair and a purple tank top, not to mention the anchor saying, "There may be injuries, but we cannot be sure at this time." He filled a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil.

"Sorry, Sasha."

"It's fine, but dad's probably worrying so much right now. When he realizes you aren't there he should head straight back here, figuring that's what you would do."

Bridgette opened the fridge and got out the head of lettuce to make a salad. "Too bad we aren't like the rich folk who have those cell phones. It would be so easy to stay in contact."

Sasha nodded. "It would be. Anyways, you go get changed. I don't want you in my kitchen with dirt all over you."

Bridgette nodded and went to the "third floor."

It wasn't so much of a third floor, more like an attic. There was a door in the front hallway that looked like a closet, but was actually the door that lead to an old staircase.

At the top there was what the siblings liked to call the "common room." It was a little area with a bookshelf, chair, and all of Nadia's toys.

Behind that there was a whole row of shelves, meant to act like walls for privacy; one half was Sasha's, the other was Bridgette's. They used blankets for doors, which surprisingly worked out better than you would've thought.

Whenever Raina came over she would always say how much she loved the attic; how it felt like a fort. Which was fine if it wasn't you who was living in it.

Bridgette walked into her small bedroom, sighing and flopping on the bed. What a day.

After a few moments she decided she should get dressed. Yawning, she went to her dresser and got a plain white shirt out of the top drawer before stopping suddenly.

What the hell? Thought Bridgette to herself as she looked at the foreign object on her dresser.

It looked like a jewelry box, wooden with red symbols on it. Bridgette guessed it to be Chinese.

Hesitantly, she opened it. All of a sudden, there was a flash of red, forcing Bridgette to shut her eyes.

She opened them. Looking around widely, she finally spotted something floating…

Not something.

 _Someone._

0o0o0o0o

 **Remember to R &R if you enjoyed; criticism from others are always the best motivation for writers!**


	3. Chosen: Part 2

**Author's note: I apologize for not updating in a while; this summer they'll be more frequent.**

 **Also, I changed Felix's last name to D'Noire, which is taking directly from Impunchlord's fanfictions about Felix and Marinette. Those fanfictions are what got me into Felix, and I highly recommend looking at them, since they're 100% the best Felix fics out there!**

 _ **P.S. All measurements are in metric**_

* * *

Felix D'Noire was having a bad day.

First, he had to wait for hours to pick up his school uniform, which wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't 34 degrees inside the school and felt like a sauna.

Then, just as they were heading back to their nice, air-conditioned house, his grandfather called and said that he needed groceries from that place on King Street, so they had to drive ALL the way back downtown during rush hour.

Needless to say, when Keira D'Noire dropped Felix off at Gore Park and said she'd be back in an hour _(No Felix. I'm not dealing with you complaining while I shopped for soft food for grandpa)_ he was _not_ happy.

Sighing, he walked over to the water fountain and shooed away the pigeons that were looking for food on him. Crossing his legs, he started reading the new Greek mythology book he bought the other day.

He was just getting to the good part when he heard a little girl shriek.

"C'mon! Let's go to the fountain!"  
Groaning, Felix immediately got up and walked towards a nearby picnic bench, not wanting to be anywhere near a source of water when a child was nearby.

He continued reading, ignoring the pigeons that kept coming near him, trying to get food.

He got interrupted again when someone was shouting. He looked up, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind.

Unfortunately, when he saw who was shouting, he realized that was _not_ possible.

A man was holding up a gun and was threatening a few kids. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

When he looked like he was going to fire a shot, Felix scampered and crouched behind the bench, not wanting to get hurt. He closed his eyes as a shot rang out.

Being a wimp, he kept his eyes closed as he covered his head with his hands, not wanting to get hurt.

He heard something beside him. He opened an eye to see a gun beside him. A _gun._

He looked up to see the shooter running towards him. He was acting like a deer in the headlights; eyes wide and frozen in place.

"What are you doing? Grab it!" a girl who was about this age shouted at him.

Instead of grabbing it, he kicked it into the middle of the main street, hoping that would be enough to deter the man.

The man whipped his head around to spot where the gun went. Thank god he wasn't paying any attention to Felix.

The police showed up a few moments later. As soon as they did, Felix slipped silently away. He didn't want to spend anymore time in this awful heat.

Muttering to himself, Felix slipped his book under his arm and walked towards the store where his mother went in.

He was almost to the store when he spotted a box in the middle of the sidewalk.

It was small; probably a jewellery box. He picked it up to examine it.

 _Someone must've dropped it._ He thought as he looked around, but no one paid him any attention. He thought as looked around for the owner, but no one paid him any attention. He was going to ask around if anyone had los it, but someone called his name.

"Felix!" He turned to see his mother running towards towards him, grocery bag in hand. He shoved the box into his pocket a second before she wrapped him in a hug.

"I heard police sirens. Are you okay?" Felix mumbled a yes and shrugged his mother off of him.

"Can we go now?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's go to the car."

 **0o0o0o0o**

"You dropped it." Stated Wayzz, dumbfounded. "I can't believe you dropped one of the most important artifacts in the entire world."

"Quiet, Wayzz." Said the old man. "Look, someone found it."

Wayzz peeked out from his hiding place in the man's shirt. A blond hair boy picked it up and looked around for a few seconds before shoving it in his pocket.

Wayzz shook his head. "His emotions were not right for cat. They're suppose to be carefree and selfless. His aura was annoyed and selfish. I don't think it'd be a wise decision to pair him with the girl we chose."

The old man shrugged and started walking in the opposite direction. "It's too late now. One the miraculous is claimed, we can't do anything about it."

"That's not how it works…" Muttered the kwami, but he didn't argue. Fu had his ways, and everything usually worked out in the end.

The wielders were chosen.

Now came the trial.

 **0o0o00o0o**

Felix slammed the door to his bedroom, fed up with his mom.

They'd just had another argument over his high school.

"Why do I have to go to CHS? All the poor people go there. It's the worst school in the city. You really want me to sacrifice my education?"

"Felix Andre D'Noire, you know this is what your father wanted!" She slammed the utensils she was drying on the counter.

"Why does his opinion even matter anymore? He's gone." Felix muttered, immediately regretting it the moment he said it.

His mother's eyes went wide.

Neither moved for a moment. Finally, Keira turned back to the dishes. " _He_ may be gone, but you're going to do as I say. You're going to that school."

It would've been better if she'd yelled at him.

Now he was in his room, wondering how he was going to survive high school.

 _Oh right._ He remembered he still had to put his uniform away. After hanging up the clothes in his closet, he decided to read a book to past the time before he apologized to his mom.

Laying down on the bed, h felt something dig into his hip. Confused, he took something out of his pocket; the box he picked up at Gore Park.

He turned it over in his hand, looking at the intricate design.

He hesitantly opened it a centimetre.

A sudden flash of light made Felix yelp and shut his eyes. _Was the box an explosive?_ Considering he wasn't in any pain, he doubted it.

He hesitantly opened one eye, wondering what the hell just happened.

Whatever he was expecting. It definitely wasn't this.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon; first meetings between Felix and Bridgette. Remember to leave a review I you enjoyed!**


	4. Curse

**Author's note: NO I AM NOT DEAD! Finally back to civilization and that means being able to update!**

* * *

Tikki took a second to study her new Miraculous holder.

The girl was pale skinned and had a medium build. She had light gray eyes, but the most noticeable thing about her was her hair. It was a dark red and in a braid that went all the way down to her hips.

Tikki could sense she had a big heart, so she smiled.

"Hello, Bridgette. Don't be scared." Tikki said the same line tha she had used for millenias, but (as usual) it had no effect.

Bridgtte got scared.

The teenager yelped and jumped back, tripping over her schoolbag and falling backwards, hitting her head on the ground.

Tikki winced. Her user was clumsy again; it seemed to be a trend for the last few centuries.

Maybe the next one would be light on their feet.

"Are you alright?" Asked Tikki, worried for the girl. She floated closer, but kept about a meter between them, not wanting to frighten the girl anymore than she already was.

Bridgette sat up, rubbing the back of her head and cursing in another language. _Was that Russian?_ Wondered Tikki. She shrugged. Might as well give it a try.

" _Would you rather me speak in Russian?"_ Asked Tikki fluently. One of the perks of being a kwami was that languages were like typing on a computer compared to writing out something by hand; they were practically the same.

The girl's head snapped up quickly. " _How do you know how to speak my mother tongue?"_

Tikki smiled. At last she didn't seemed as freaked out now. Tikki sensed a new emotion. Curiosity. A nice change from her previous holders.

" _My name is Tikki. I'm a creature called a kwami."_ Tikki introduced herself.

" _Are you magic?"_ Inquired Bridgette, looking intrigued.

" _Some would say that."_ Answered Tikki. She flew closer to the girl, relieved that Bridgette didn't try to get away. Hesitantly, Tikki sat on Bridgette's knee. " _Tell me, did you ever want to be a superhero?"_

* * *

Plagg's new holder jumped up from his bed, backing into the wall. The ring dropped onto the floor, rolling forgotten under the bed. "What the fuck?" He yelled.

 _Why is he acting like Tikki's holders?_ Wondered Plagg to himself. Black Cat are _never_ frightened by Plagg.

"Are you a floating cat?!" He asked.

Plagg just rolled his eyes. "I'm a Kwami. Name's Plagg. I give you powers and all that jazz. . And you're Aaron."

Aaron just looked at the thing, confused and annoyed. "What? I'm Felix. Who the hell is Aaron?"

Now it was Plagg's turn to look confused.

Plagg looked at the boy, up and down. He was very tall for his age, and had hair was light it was silver. He defiantly looked like a Black Cat…

But that was where the similarities ended. Unlike dozens of Plagg's other weilders, the kwami could tell this one was quiet, reserved, and definlty not selfless.

There ould only be one conclusion…

"You aren't a Chat Noir!" Yelled Plagg accusingly. "Did you steal the Miraculous?"

"Of course not." Spat Aar—Felix. "Someone dropped it and I was waiting for someone to ask for it but it never happened. I was going to put up an ad in the newspaper."

Plagg just gaped at the teenager. He knew for a fact that Master Fu doesn't just _lose_ Miraculous. He may be older than any human should be, but he was still as sharp as could be.

So either Fu was playing some sick joke on Plagg, or the elder knew something about this boy that Plagg didn't.

Plagg looked at the boy again. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the kid seemed selfish and rude on the outside but on the inside…

Nope. He was definitely an asshole.

"Seriously Fu? How could you do this to me!" wailed Plagg. What's next? You give me a kid who only thinks of Ladybug as a frien—" Before Plagg could finish his sentence the brat grabbed him and covered his mouth. Hard.

"Will you be quiet?" Hissed the boy, holding the creature closer to his face. "My mom's downstairs and—"

Plagg was done with this brat. He really had the audacity to grab a literal god.

So Plagg bit him. Hard.

"—Ow!" Yelped the boy. "Did you just bite me?"

"Yes, but that's not important. I need you to bring me back to the Guardian, because clearly this was a mistake and—hey where are you going!?"

The boy completely ignored Plagg and went to lay on his bed. He grabbed a tv remote and switched on the device sitting on a stand alongside the opposite wall.

"I'm ignoring you. Clearly I'm dreaming or got high off some of those people smoking while I was walking by them on the sidewalk. I'm going to pretend you don't exist until this problem goes away."

"A problem. Did you just call me a _problem?_ " Plagg couldnt believe it. He prayed that Tikki was having better luck with her user. "I'm here to grant you unimaginable power—"

Flix just turned the volume on the tv up louder, droning the kwami out. Sighing Plagg gave into defeat, wondering what the hell Fu was thinking.

Plagg floated over to watch the television, flying right in front of the screen to purposefully annoy the teen.

When he saw what was on the screen Plagg's eyes went wide.

It was tuned to the local news station, and on the creen was an apartment building on fire.

"—It Is not yet known what started this fire, but firefighter's are saying it started on the fourth floor of the apartment building. It I unclear how man ypeople are left in the building, but rescuers report that there are still civilians trapped on the highest floors. The structural integrity of the building is decreasing fast, back to you, Tom."

"Shit." Muttered Felix, looking worried.

Plagg smiled. It seemed that this kid did have a heart.

"You know you could help" started Plagg, inching closer to the teenager.

Felix just gave him a dirty look. "Screw off. How could I help?"

Plagg gave an exasperated sigh. "Did you not listen to a word I said? I give you powers to be a superhero."

Felix rolled his eyes (Plagg was about to strangle this kid). "Even if that was true, there are thousnads of of other kids who would like that. Not me. Go find someone else. I don't want to."

"Look, this is a life or death situation, if you haven't noticed. You really want people to die because you refused to go out of your confort zone?"

If Plagg wasn't a cat, his hearing wouldn't have picked up the next words that Felix muttered under his breath.

" _Wouldn't be the first time."_

Plagg thought for a moment. So something happened to make the kid like this. Maybe he _would_ be good for a hero.

"Then let this be compensation. Put on the ring and help those people." He gestured to the tv screen, where the news story was replaying the footage of the apartment building.

"Not. Happening." Felix pressed a button on the remote and the television screen flicked off. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not moving from here until you leave."

Plagg sighed. "I guess we're going to do this the hard way."

He never had to use this spell, but he knew Pollen and Nooroo had before. Guess it was his turn.

Plagg started to chant the incantation. Felix looked at him wide-eyed. "W-what are you doing?"

Suddenly, a cloud of black smoke, filling the entire room. Felix let out a yelp and curled into the fetal position.

And then (as quickly as it had come), his room turned bright and clear again.

Felix looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the anooying cat thing floating in the middle of the room, looking smug.

Felix stood up. "What're you so happy about?" Snapped Felix.

He suddenly noticed the ring on his finger, and Felix rolled his eyes. "You made all that just to get a ring on my finger? I can easily take it off."

Except he couldn't.

"What the hell?" He muttered, he tugged, pulled, and twisted it, but the piece of jewellery still remained on his finger.

"Felix D'Noire. You are now the wielder of the Black Cat miraculous, whether you want to or not. So I suggest you get off your ass and GO HELP THOSE PEOPLE!" The thing screeched at him.

Felix blinked. For a little creature, he sure sounded like he was in charge.

And if Felix wanted to gt rid of the kwami as quick as possible, he better stop whinging and listen.

* * *

Headcanon that all Miraculous holders have similair personalities. for example, Black Cats are reckless but selfless, and Ladybugs are loyal and smart (and clumsy!)

I thought it would be a cool twist if a Miraculous holder was chosen accidentally. Adrien and Marinette were chosen because they helped people, as was Bridgette. What was Master Fu thinking? Let me know in the reviews!


	5. Trial Run

**I've written over 8,000 words for this story, but none of it fit into this chapter. Go figure.**

 **This chapter was a HUGE pain in my ass to write. I hate writing action, sorry about that.**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Said Bridgette slowly as she put the earrings in. "You give me powers to help people, and in turn I dress like a Ladybug?"

Tikki nodded. "Yup. And you remember about Healing Light? **(A/N see author's note at the end of chapter)** Remember to only use it if the situation desperately calls for it."

"This sound like a children's tv show superhero." Mumbled Bridgette. She placed the backing on the earring. "There, done. What do I say to transform?"

"Spots on." Instructed the kwami. "And spots off to detransform. Remember, if you use Healing Light you'll only have a few minutes to go and hide until you detransform. Before you transform back, I'll need food.

"What kind of food?" Asked Bridgette.

Tikki looked around the small attic. Her chosen wasn't as well off as she had been the last few times. She couldn't be eating cookies left and right like last time.

"Anything will do, but preferably something with sugar in it." Smiled Tikki.

Bridgette was about to transform when a sudden thought occurred to her. "Won't people know it's me? You said the mask covers my face, but I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be what gives me away." Bridgette gestured to her fiery red hair.

"The magic protects you. Unless you detransform in front of someone or flat out tell them that you're Bridgette Romanova, they won't be able to put two and two together. Even your brother won't be able to figure it out."

Bridgette felt a pang in her heart. "I can't tell anyone?" Even if her and Sasha fought more often than not, they shared everything.

Tikki gave her a sad smile. "It's for the best. If anyone ever tried to use your family to get to you, they couldn't tell them anything—don't worry!" Tikki cut herself off once she noticed how white Bridgette was turning. "I haven't witnessed a hostage situation in decades. It's just an extra precaution."

Bridgette nodded. "So, am I ready?"

Tikki smiled widely. "Just say spots on!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

After a few seconds, Bridgette opened her eyes. She turned to look in the mirror.

Her hair was still in her signature braid, but was now held in place by an oversized red ribbon, the two ends trailing down her back.

She was wearing a tight, long-sleeved, polka dotted dress that ended right above her knees. Black tights ended at her ankles, where red heeled boots met them. Black wrist length gloves were on her hands.

The weirdest thing was that even though it was the middle of summer and her room felt like the heart of a volcano, Bridgette wasn't feeling hot anymore. In fat, she was feeling cooler than she had in days.

A red mask with polka dots finished off the outfit. She didn't know how people wouldn't be able to figure out who she was; Bridgette definitely couldn't tell the difference.

Bridgette turned around in the suit, looking at herself from all angles. This was really happening. She was a super hero.

"So Tikki, how do I know where to go to help people? Do I have a sixth sense, or—" A fire truck drove by, sirens on full blast made Bridgette stop talking.

She shrugged. "Or I could just follow that truck." With that, Bridgette opened her window and jumped, wondering if this was all just a super weird dream.

* * *

"So, I can't get this stupid ring off until I get a kiss from this Ladybug person?" Felix ran his hands through his hair. This was _not_ how he expected the last week of summer before high school t go.

Plagg nodded. "And that's only if she gives it to you. Not the other way around. I'd be hocked if it ends up happening the way you're acting."

"Let's just get this over with." Mutter Felix. "So, I say claws out to transform? And use cataclysm to destroy things?"

"Only if someone's life depends on it." Reminded Plagg. "If you use your powers for selfish reasons, it will backfire."

"You said I might need to fight. How do I do that if I'm not a ninja trained since birth?" Asked Felix sarcastically.

"The muscle memory is past down from wielder to wielder." God, most of Plagg's users didn't even _care_ about how the miraculous worked; they just wanted to go and use their newfound powers. "Therefore, that means that the first holder had to work very hard, but after generations and generations, even the stupidest person alive could be a wielder and still survive."

Felix had a ton more questions, but those could wait.

He had a curse to lift

* * *

Bridgette landed in a tree across from the burning apartment building.

Using the yo-yo took some getting used to, but eventually she arrived. She couldn't help but wonder if this was what Peter Parker felt like when he firs became Spider-Man. Confused but full of excitement and adrenaline.

How to help, though? Bridgette scanned the building, according to the news reporter below her, there were still people trapped on the 14th floor. But how to get there?

The emergency stairwells were blocked, which was why the firefighters could no longer get to the victims, so that was out.

The only other way was to literally _swing_ to the building, but how to do that without letting anyone see her…

The building was right beside the forest. If she swung around to the back, she could get onto one of the balconies on the east side without being seen.

Crossing her fingers that this would work, Bridgette put her plan into action.

* * *

The suit might've protected Felix from the heat of the flames, but his mask did nothing to filter the smoke.

"Anyone still here?" Yelled Felix, his voice hoarse. He didn't hear an answer but nonetheless kept looking into the apartments.

As of five minute ago there were still two people unaccounted for; they were somewhere on this floor.

And Felix didn't have a lot of time to save them.

He heard footsteps from the next apartment over; quickly (and captiously) he went to the noise.

When h reached the door he saw something hat he saw made him stop in his tracks.

There was a teenager there, her frame small and thin. The most shocking part was her outfit; red dress with black spots.

It didn't take a genius to figure out this was the partner Plagg had told him about.

"Help me!" She shouted over the noise. Felix could hear an accent in her voice. "The last victim is in here!" Without another word, the girl went back inside, and Felix followed.

This apartment had less smoke; it was much easier to breathe. It didn't take long for Felix to spot a man in his 50s lying on the ground, legs trapped under a fallen bookshelf. At first Felix didn't think he was conscious, but then he heard a groan.

The girl rushed to the man's side. "Everything's going to be alright, sir." She patted his hand and looked at Felix with worry in her eyes. "Help him!"

Felix was taken aback. "How?" He asked.

"By using your miraculous power, глупый."

"Right." Muttered Felix, too nervous to even care that the girl had just insulted him. "Cataclysm!" Felix shouted. Immediately, his right hand felt heavier. Acting on instinct, Felix laid a hand on the bookshelf, which disintegrated.

The girl tried to lift the man up but he was way too heavy for the small girl. Not even waiting for her to ask, Felix rushed to the man's side and flung him over his shoulder.

"Let's go out the balcony. It's facing the forest. They might not see us." The girl suggested, and Felix nodded. Together they fought through the smoke and flames to get to the balcony door.

The girl pushed opened the door and Felix dragged the man outside into the fresh, clean air. He took a deep breath, grateful that he could breath once again. He looked over the rail at the ground far below.

"You were right." He muttered to the girl. There wasn't anyone at this side of the building; the brunt of the fire was facing the city, not the forest. Since there wasn't a road back here, the firetrucks could not access it anyway.

"Let's get this man down. He is going to gain consciousness soon, and we cannot let him have a clear memory of us. Also, the building is going to collapse soon." She gestured for Felix to hand the man to her, and Felix obliged.

With a deep breath, the girl took her yoyo off her hip and hooked it on a tree, swinging the two of them safely towards the ground, skirt and hair ribbons blowing in the wind. Felix followed soon after.

Once they were on solid ground, the girl laid the man down on the grass gently. She crouched beside him, placing two fingers to his neck. She sighed with relief as she stood back up and turned to Felix.

"I can't see any injuries, but he is likely to have concussion." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I won't need to use my power."

Felix could only stare at the small girl who stood across from him.

He was finally getting a good look at her, and what he saw took his breath away.

She was a very small girl, at least a foot shorter than Felix. Her eyes were the colour of storm clouds, but without the angriness. Instead, he was staring at intelligent, calculating eyes.

Her red hair went strikingly with her pale skin, and Felix couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

He was scared he wouldn't want to get a kiss from her, but god, she was beautiful.

"Hello?" Those words snapped Felix out of his thoughts, and he quickly looked down to the ground, feeling his face turn red.

"What was that?" He mumbled, realizing he hadn't heard a word she said.

"I said we should go, and is not your miraculous time almost gone? You have to go before you transform back." The girl turned and took off her yoyo, ready to swing away.

"Wait!" The girl turned, confused. Felix coughed, clearing his throat. "I mean, shouldn't we meet tonight, to discuss things? To discuss what the heel is happening?"

Felix was scared she would refuse but after a few moments she nodded. "Okay. Two AM tonight, city hall. Don't be late." With that, the girl swung off, and a few moments later Felix retransformed, a green light encasing him before he was back in the clothes he had wore today.

He looked around frantically, making sure no one spotted him. Plagg just cackled.

"You're just lucky that man's still unconscious. You need to keep it a secret, stupid. It's only by pure luck that no ones on this side of the apartment" Chastised Plagg.

Felix slung one of the man's arms over his shoulder. "Whatever, vermin." He muttered.

If he couldn't transform back until he fed the asshole, he might as well finish helping this man.

* * *

Bridgette barely had swung back into her bedroom window when she detransformed.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Bridgette was ecstatic, practically jumping around her room. "Did you see? I was like Spider-Man! OH MY GOD TIKKI I AM A REAL LIFE PETER PARKER OH MY—" She cut herself off when the blanket that acted like her bedroom door was swung to the side, revealing a really confused Sasha in its wake.

He took one look at his sister and rolled his eyes. "Fangirling about Spiderman again, I see." Bridgette just nodded, her face turning red.

Sasha chuckled and leaned on the column beside the "door". "Dinner's ready. You're lucky I covered for you. Dad wanted to come talk to you, but I told him you were sleeping. Where did you even go?"

"For a walk. I needed to think." Bridgette hated lying, but she couldn't tell Sasha about Tikki; it was too dangerous. But if Sasha didn't believe her…

"That's a lie, Bridgette,"

He didn't believe her.

"But whatever. I owe you for watching Nadia today. If you don't feel like telling me, that fine. As long as you aren't doing drugs or having sex."

"SASHA!"

He shrugged. "It's true." He turned and started walking back downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

As soon as Sasha went back downstairs Tikki came out from behind Bridgette's pillow. "You shouldn't just go shouting out things like that, Bridgette. It's dangerous."

"Sorry Tikki" Bridgette held out her hands so Tikki could land on them. "It's just amazing, you know? I grew up admiring superheroes and now I get to be one? It's unreal."

Tikki smiled up at the young girl. "I know but be careful." Tikki flew around Bridgette's head. "Now, go eat. You still have to go meet your partner tonight."

Bridgette couldn't help but be excited at that.

* * *

 **Before you ask, yes, Bridgette is a huge comic book nerd and yes, she is a fellow fangirl like us.**

 **Disclaimer; Bridgette's outfit is inspired by a piece made by one of my favourite MLB artist, Tori Tori**

 **If you haven't noticed I'm awful at writing action scenes; I'd rather write dialogue any day.**

 **Regarding Lucky Charm:**

 **We know that the ladybug and cat miraculous weren't made specifically to oppose corrupt kwamis, so that right there is a huge plot hole in the show. (which is fine, because it IS a kid's cartoon!)**

 **In this story, Luck Charm can mitigate damage done to a singular person. I got this idea because in the Korean version of the show, the Lucky Charm is called Healing Light, so that's the term being used in this story. Obviously, there are limitations; for example, if Bridgette healed a broken arm, it will still hurt for a few days after. She can't bring people back from the dead, and if she uses it on herself, bad things will happen (the whole "self-gain" rule will be important in this story").**

 **If you have any questions (or suggestions) please let me know in the reviews! I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
